With the continuous advancement of science and technologies, electronic apparatuses are equipped with more and more functions to satisfy different users' needs, and the outlines of the electronic apparatuses are designed to be more and more humanized. Currently, in order to facilitate the users' operation, more and more electronic apparatuses are equipped with a sensing screen so that the user can operate such an electronic apparatus directly via the sensing screen without using a physical button.
To further satisfy the users' needs, the sensing screens of the modern electronic apparatuses are developing also towards large screen sizes which can provide the users with better visual and operational experiences. However, for electronic apparatuses equipped with large sensing screens, the users are unable to operate the screen in many cases, and operating such a large sensing screen with a single hand is very difficult if a sensing screen region is relatively distant from the current hand position.